


Dirty Laundry Looks Good On You.

by Daintylouie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angels, Demons, Endgame, F/F, F/M, God - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Lucifer (tv show) au!, M/M, Violence, harry is chloe, harry pretends to hate louis but he’s endeared, lots of jokes from the tv show, louis is lucifer, louis sleeps w a lot of people whoops, no one believes louis is the devil, trixie loves louis, yk the lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintylouie/pseuds/Daintylouie
Summary: The devil decides to take a vacation from hell, but what he doesn't expect when he lands himself in LA is to get so attached. And, well, It's just a mess from there.or; the lucifer au i wanted so badly and no one would give to me.DISCLAIMER: i'm gonna be taking a lot of the ideas from lucifer but just turning it into a larry au so,, hope that doesn't bother any of you? anyways, enjoy!





	Dirty Laundry Looks Good On You.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted a lucifer au but no one wanted to write anything, so my mutuals told me to write my own. if this goes wrong, blame them. if you have any questions dm me on twitter :)
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @juliashabits

**Part One: The Beginning**

* * *

 

"You can't just take a vacation from being the devil, Louis." Calvin snaps, quickening his pace to keep up with the smaller lad. Honestly, you would think with Louis being shorter he wouldn't be able to be so fucking fast.

 

He snorts, "Oh, can't I? Where am I now, Calvin? City of Angels!" He screams. Random bystanders spare glances and winces due to the loudness. Louis just winks and carries on his walk, lighting a cigarette and puffing out smoke.

 

"Father is going to be furious." He finally catches up, coming to a slow stop in front of louis and grabbing him by his shoulders to keep him still. "You need to go back to hell, Louis. You don't get a choice in this."

 

And at that- at that, Louis starts. His eyes go red as he grabs Calvin and slams him into the wall next them, holding him by his throat. "I think you seem to forget who's in charge here, because it sure as hell isn't you. If dad wants me to go back so fucking badly, tell him he knows where to find me."

 

He drops Calvin, leaving him spluttering and gasping for air on the ground and continues his walk to his club. He looks down and sees his cigarette is completely out, he flicks it into an alleyway and lights another.

 

He can hear Calvin still trying to catch his breath, following behind him. He shakes his head, this is absolutely fucking ridiculous. "Need I remind you, father is the one who cast me out of heaven and sent me to hell for eternity? It's been ions, brother. I think I deserved a break."

 

Calvin lets out one more final cough as they turn the corner to louis' building, sighing. "This isn't going to end well, Lou. I'm just trying to help you." Louis snorts. "You can help me by stop trying to take my back to hell. I'm doing just fine up here, brother." He gestures to his club, music booming and lights shining from inside. He smiles, more mischievous than anything. "You're more than welcome to join if you'd like." He looks Calvin's outfit up and down. A run down robe that looks more like a dress than anything and, oh would you look at that, no shoes. He looks Calvin in his eyes and suppresses a laugh as Calvin glares back at him. "You might wanna change first. Get something from this century, yeah? Probably good to start with some shoes, don't even wanna know what kind of human diseases you'll contract from walking around barefoot out here."

 

He laughs to himself as he walks up the stairs to his penthouse, Calvin following close behind now glaring at his feet. "I'm an angel, Louis. I don't have to worry about human diseases."

 

Louis laughs, taking the final step and opening the door that leads to another set of stairs that finally bring him to his living room. "Sure, sure." He mumbles, tossing his suit jacket onto the couch and walking to the bar. "Want anything?" He asks, pulling down two glasses and filling them halfway.

 

"What I want is for you to stop disobeying dad and just go back to hell, louis. You can't run from him forever."

 

"See, that's where I'm gonna stop you." He sets down the glasses, placing both hands on the counter and looking Calvin directly in the eyes. "I do indeed have forever to run from him, but that's not what I'm doing. I don't want to run hell anymore, the throne is up for grabs. Be my guest, brother. You have my blessing." He smiles, patting his brothers shoulder before grabbing his drink and walking to his bedroom.

 

He knows it's coming before it even happens. He sets his drink down and sighs, turning around just in time to see Calvin throw his first punch. He grabs his fist mid throw and makes him pause. "I'd think very carefully before you make your next move, brother. You've fought with angels, but you've never fought with the devil. I wouldn't pick now as your first time."

 

Calvin glares swinging his other hand and hitting louis directly in the chin.

 

"FUCK," He hisses in pain, letting go of Calvin's fist and holding his jaw. "You really are an asshole, aren't you?"

 

Calvin laughs, squaring up again. "How would you know? You were cast out of heaven and haven't seen me in years."

 

Louis' eyes go red again, devil face making way. "I would tread very fucking carefully, brother."

 

"What are you going to do, lou? Punish me? I'm an angel, you can't hurt me."

 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, brother." He mutters before flying forward and knocking Calvin to the floor. He just laughs, staring up at Louis in complete amusement, taunting him. "Do it, hit me."

 

Louis shakes his head, standing up and walking away from Calvin.

 

"What? Not so high and mighty now are you, Louis?" He taunts, trying to push him to a breaking point.

 

He stops in his doorway, taking a sip of his drink and mutters, "You're not worth it, Calvin." Before carrying on to his bedroom.

 

He's not sure when, but at some point he hears the elevator door ding open then close and the penthouse is filled with silence.

 

Louis stands by his bed, staring out his window at the city below him. This is a do-over for him, He can fix himself here.

 

He thinks about everything Calvin said to him, and though he wouldn't admit it to another soul it hurt him a bit. He knows that Calvin won't give up trying to bring him home. Their father did send him down here for a reason and he isn't supposed to leave without finishing his job. So it looks like he's going to be pestering louis about Hell forever.

 

He takes one final sip of his drink and sets his glass down on his bedside table, sighing heavily.

 

He needs to figure out how to make Calvin go back home and leave him alone. He's just not sure how to make it happen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Darling," He starts, swiping fallen hairs out of the girl's face. Truth be told, he doesn't really remember her name. Shame on him, he supposes. "Have you ever made a deal with the devil?"

 

The girl stops kissing his neck long enough to pull back and look louis in the eyes. He smiles, cupping her chin. "What, am I selling my soul to you or something?"

 

He laughs. "No, i want nothing to do with your soul." She nods and smiles, leaning back down to kiss his collarbones and he groans before pulling her back again. She pouts. "You owe me a favor."

 

The girl sighs, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow at him. "I figured this was my payment, but okay."

 

He scoffs. "I'm hardly a prostitute, dear." She giggles, crawling off his lap to sit next to him on the couch. "This is going to be difficult for you, but I'm sure you can do it." She nods lightly, resting her head on the back of the couch and smiles softly.

 

He cups her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheek and smiles. "I want you to get better. You're free of that dirtbag of a husband and you're free to fix yourself up. I want you to do better, fix the messes that have been made and do better for yourself. Think you can do that?"

 

He can see the way her eyes get glossy with unshed tears, can feel the weight of his words finally setting in with her. She nods slowly, cuddling up to him and sighing. "Who knew the devil was such a softie?"

 

He snorts, kissing her forehead lightly. "I'm hardly a softie. I just want what's best for you, darling."

 

"Isn't the devil supposed to lead you to do the bad things?"

 

He frowns. "Absolutely not. All humans have choices and self control, i don't make any of you choose the bad things. You lot do that all on your own. I cannot he blamed for your mistakes when I had nothing to do with it."

 

She nods lightly, "Sorry, just a common misconception I suppose."

 

He nods, resting his head on hers and closing his eyes. "Common misconception. Of course."

 

He begins to say something else then suddenly time is slowing and he groans. "You asshole," he screams. "How many more times are you going to cockblock me this week, hm?"

 

Calvin laughs, leaning against the doorway. "I don't think there's anything cock related happening here. Devil's gone soft, has he?"

 

Louis glares, grip tightening on the girl next to him. "Why are you even here, Calvin?"

 

"Your presence has been requested in Hell, brother. You need to go back."

 

He snorts. "Yeah, let me check my calendar." He pretends to pull out a check list and hums softly. "Ah, yes, set for the 15th of never and the 20th Of ain't gonna happen."

 

"You can't just give up your throne to hell, louis. You were sent there for a reason."

 

Louis finally gets up, making his way to the bar and pouring himself a drink. "Well, when you make your way back to the silver city, remind dad that I want nothing to do with his plan. So, if you don't mind." He takes a sip of his drink and gestures to the girl on the couch.

 

Calvin frowns, looking at the girl then back at Louis. "You can't just leave dad's plan."

 

"Actually, i can. What do you think I'm doing here?"

 

"There's going to be severe consequences, lou."

 

Louis snorts, downing the rest of his drink and making his way back to the couch to sit next to the girl he left. "Well, dad knows where to find me."

 

Calvin sighs one last time and with that he disappears and time goes back to normal.

 

An hour later he's escorting the girl out of his club.

 

(He later found out her name is Sara.)

 

As they're walking down the sidewalk Sara stops, looking up at Louis and smiles. "Thank you.. For everything."

 

He nods, smiling softly before kissing her head and pulling her into a hug. "Get better, darling."

 

Maybe if he had been paying more attention to his surroundings he would have heard the car speeding towards them and the sound of a gun being unlocked. Unfortunately, he didn't. Next thing he knows, he's holding Sara's bloody and lifeless body in his hands on the cold sidewalk.

 

He looks up just in time to see the driver crash into an oncoming truck and get stuck in the middle of the road. He marches to the car, enraged.

 

When he gets there he leans into the window and looks at the shooter. Who, unfortunately, is barely hanging onto life. "Absolutely not." He mutters. Slapping the other man's face until his eyes open. "Why did you fucking do it? Why?"

 

The guy coughs, blood running down his chin. "It had to be done."

 

Louis' eyes go red, "No it didn't. it absolutely did not. Why the fuck did you kill her?"

 

The guy starts nodding off again but louis just smacks him. The guy groans, head lolling to the side. "She has debts, he wanted me to do it."

 

"Who the fuck is he?" He screams. But it's too late, the man is already gone. Louis leans out of the car and kicks its door before running back over to Sara.

 

He sits down next to her and holds her hand with tears in his eyes. The devil doesn't usually get emotional over humans, but she was a good one. A very good one.

 

And he's going to find out who the fuck "he" was and why the fuck they took her life.

 

Which is why, a day later, Louis finds himself in the lieutenants office at the LAPD negotiating for a civilian consultant job.

 

And, of course, he gets it.

 

He's the devil, of course he got it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day louis finds himselfaccompanied by a LAPD detective. Except it's not for the consultant job, it's because he's a suspect in the recent killing of Sara. Which is completely beyond him because he was the one caught in the cross-fire, thank you very much.

 

"So," Detective curly, louis dubs him, starts. "How is it that you were standing with sara and she got gunned down but you walked out without a scratch?"

 

Louis pauses his fingers on the piano keys long enough to smile at the detective and take a sip of his drink. "Benefits of being immortal, i suppose." He winks and continues playing.

 

"Immortal...right. What are you, a God?" Detective curly quirks an eyebrow, looking bemused.

 

Louis snorts. "The Opposite, actually. I'm the devil."

 

Detective curly nods again. "Right..So you're crazy."

 

Louis ignores him and looks the detective up and down. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

 

"What, You like to play cop?" Detective curly snorts and leans against the piano.

 

"Actually, i like to play in general." Louis smirks, winking at the detective again before continuing his song. The detective nods slowly and turns to leave. "Well, don't leave town because we need to keep in contact for this investigation."

 

Louis stops playing, smiling happily. "Actually Detective, you'll be seeing a lot more of me now. Seeing as i'm now your civilian consultant."

 

Detective curly stops mid step and spins on his heels. "I'm sorry, what?" He crosses his arms, glaringat louis. "That seem's unlikely."

 

"Actually, i spoke with your boss yesterday. Maybe had a bit of a negotiation for it, but i'm now part of your team."

 

Detective curly rolls his eyes, spinning on his heels and walking towards the exit. "Goodbye."

 

"See you later, detective curly!" Louis smiles again, downing the rest of his drink in one go and continues his song at the piano.

 

"Highly doubtful!" The detective shouts back, pushing open the door and walking out of the club.

 

Louis smiles to himself. This is going to be a lot more fun than he thought.

 

* * *

 

"So, Detective curly," Louis turns in his spot in the passenger seat and smirks at the detective.

 

"My name is Harry. I don't know why you insist on calling me curly." Harry bites back, grip tightening on the steering wheel.

 

"Right," Louis sighs. "My apologizes. So, Detective, are you sure we haven't met before? You seem oddly familiar."

 

Harry snorts, slowing to a stop at the street lights. "I look like a normal person. Maybe you've seen me around shops? Or in investigations? You seem like the type to have cops over all the time."

 

Louis smirks to himself, staring out the windshield. "Well, I do have cops over all the time but they're usually there for pleasure instead of business."

 

"What? Oh, ew. Shut up." Harry grimaces.

 

Louis laughs to himself, getting ready to say something but is cut short by the detective's phone ringing.

 

"Saved by the bell, then." Louis quips.

 

Harry glares, answering the call. "Hello...Yes this is he. Seriously? Alright, thank you, I'll head that way." He says his goodbye's and hangs up the phone, pulling a U-turn and going the complete opposite way they're supposed to go.

 

"Um, Detective, aren't we supposed to be going the other way?" Louis looks in the back window, looking at passing cars behind them before turning back around.

 

"Change of plans, I need to go pick my kid up from school."

 

"Oooh, you have a child?"

 

"Yes, I have a child. Is that so hard to believe?" Harry keeps staring ahead, eyebrows pinched together.

 

"Not in the slightest."

 

A few moments later they're pulling into a school parking lot and harry is quick to jump out. Of course, Louis follows suit.

 

Harry stops walking, turning to look at louis. "No."

 

Louis quirks an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

 

"I said, no. Go back to the car."

 

Louis laughs lightly. "Right..cute of you to assume i would listen to that. Lead the way, Detective."

 

Harry looks louis up and down, muttering something under his breath before spinning on his heels and heading for the main entrance.

 

When they make it inside Harry points to a bench and tells louis to take a seat and not to mess with anything. Louis gives a salute, which earns him an eye roll, before sitting down.

 

He pulls out a cigarette and goes to light it but a small voice stops him.

 

"I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here."

 

Louis smiles, turning to look at the child. "Oh dear, what ever will they do to me?"

 

The child giggles. "My dad is a cop, he could arrest you for that."

 

At that, Louis smirks. "I think I might know your dad."

 

"Oh yeah? What's your name?"

 

"Well, my name is Lucifer, But I go by Louis so people don't freak out"

 

The child's eyes go wide as she whispers, "Like the devil?"

 

Louis smiles, leaning forward. "Precisely."

 

"Well, my name is Beatrice but everyone calls me trixie." Beatrice smiles, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

 

He laughs to himself, shaking her hand. "Trixie huh? Sounds like a hookers name."

 

"What's a hooker?"

 

"Ask your dad."

 

Beatrice nods and they go silent. "Wait," Louis starts. "What did you get in a fight over, anyways?" This child doesn't seem like a fighting type, she's very small and soft.

 

"Some girl was bullying me. Saying a bunch of stuff about me and my dad." Beatrice frowns lightly, crossing her arms.

 

Louis hums to himself, looking at the girl across of them. "Was it her?" He points to her. Beatrice nods and looks back to the ground.

 

Louis gets up, making his way to the other girl. He sits down next to her, catching her attention. "Hello child, did you know there's a special place in hell reserved for bullies?" With that being said, his eyes go red and his devil face is shown.

 

The child screams.

 

His face goes back to normal and he hears trixie giggling to herself. The office door flings open and Harry is glaring at Louis. "What did you do?"

 

Trixie laughs which causes harry to turn and look at her instead of louis.

 

Louis looks at the child in front of him and smiles before following the detective and trixie out of the school.

 

When they finally make it outside, trixie pipes up. "Dad, what's a hooker?"

 

Louis laughs to himself as Harry glances at trixie before looking at louis and glaring. Before harry can give a response though, another man comes running up to them and smiles at trixie.

 

"Ask your father." Harry smiles, leading trixie to the unknown man in front of them.

 

"Ask me what?"

 

"She wants to know what a hooker is." Louis smiles.

 

The other man eyes louis up and down before looking at harry with questioning eyes.

 

"Louis this is liam, liam this is louis. He's a civilian consultant for us now."

 

Liam nods. "I don't know wether to laugh or shoot you."

 

Louis gasps, smirking. "Surprise me."

 

Trixie giggles, looking at liam. "He's funny isn't he, daddy?"

 

Liam nods his head and looks at harry. "I'll take her home, then. Are you guys still working on a case?"

 

Harry nods, "Yeah, we were on our way to talk to a therapist but then I had to come get her." Liam just sighs, nodding again and says his goodbyes before walking away with trixie.

 

"Bye louis!" Trixie shouts back. Louis waves at her before turning to look at the detective.

 

Harry is already looking at him with an amused expression. "I think she likes you."

 

Louis scoffs, fixing his suit jacket and smiles. "Of course she does, what's not to like?"

 

Harry rolls his eyes, walking back to the car.

 

"Detective? Are you gonna answer me?"

 

Harry laughs, opening the car door and looks at louis over the roof. "I think your smugness just about covers it, don't you think? Or do you need everyone to fuel your ego?"

 

Louis gasps, trying his best to look offended. "Detective....The sass on you."

 

"Get in the car, Louis. We have a case to work on."

 

Louis does a salute again and smirks, "Yes Sir!"

 

Harry rolls his eyes, muttering a small "idiot." Before getting in the car.

 

Louis smiles to himself, following suit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This au will go into three different parts.
> 
> 1) the beginning  
> 2) the build up (the relationship)  
> 3) the ending
> 
> i’m posting part one now so you guys can have something and let me know what you think of it so far. i’ll start part two and i’ll post that when i finish it, but part two is going to be the longest because it’ll contain pretty much the whole basis of this story, so it might be a while before you guys get part two. 
> 
> so, hope you enjoyed it :’) let me know what you think? 
> 
> twitter: ursincerelylwt


End file.
